


The Chase

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [21]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Native American Character(s), Safety, Saving the World, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili was left in the depths of Smaug's dungeon to rot. But his whole being focused only on one thing - to live. And that stunning will to live made the ice in the vampire heart melt. Instead of killing him, Fili decided to give him a chance to live, no matter the consequences....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The gruesome sight of blood never stirred him. He loved seeing the blood flow down and stain carpets and floors. Staining beds, grass or clothes. It was fascinating to see it flow. Even more than drinking it. He needed to drink it. Drinking gave him more life. Life to rid the world of scum.

“So you’re tracking another serial killer?” Dwalin mused as he was dealing the cards.

“Or a child molester?” Bofur joked.

“Or a rapist?”Balin suggested.

“Not sure yet.” Fili gazed at the snippets from newspapers. ‘Child’s body found...’ ‘A new case in the most gruesome case...’ ‘Seven bodies of children found in the river area.’

“Happy hunting...” Dwalin sipped on his blood bag.


	2. Chapter 2

He loved hunting. At the beginning the rules were a burden. Not killing at will a chore. He wanted fresh blood, he lived thanks to fresh blood and any time between victims he felt like dying. Thorin dictated conditions of living on fresh blood. Killing only those who deserve to die. Only if you’re certain. Somehow the taste of blood of murders was best. It carried a certain smell and aroma unlike any other. The idea that he was doing something right also soothed his pain. Soothed the idea that he was a monster. A bloodsucking filthy monster.

This case seemed more interesting than others. Lots of victims in the last years. Using his powers of persuasion he manipulated police, medical examiners and witnesses to give him all information. His abilities often bringing forward more details than normal investigators had. He used his Private Detective ID anytime someone would ask too many questions, but that was rare. Most humans would willingly give information. Without any doubt or discretion.

The trail was hot. The Police had no idea but they were close. Missing some key facts. Soon he had an address and a name. So he sat and waited. He watched the wife take care of the house. He saw the kids go to school. He saw a normal family life. The house did not smell of blood. At least not more than  any other house. No one was killed there.

As he was roaming the house for a moment he considered he might have the wrong target. The man seemed normal. The wife just another woman in her thirties. The kids normal kids. This killer did not shit in his nest. He did not bring home his ‘hobby’, meaning he was doing it somewhere else.

He watched him for nearly three weeks before the man slipped. Fili watched with amusement as the man packed the car as if he was going on a camping trip. Fishing rods, rifles, tents and what not. Soon he left not aware something not normal was following him. Someone not normal was right on his tail.

When they stopped two hours later, just across the state border Fili felt joy. His meal was coming soon. The forest nice and private, all what a serial killer or a vampire needed. To his surprise they arrived at some old house. And the smell of blood was thick and thrilling. The land drenched in blood, the walls of the house soaked in blood. A meal coming up made Fili’s mouth water.

He was a bit too late. When he finally entered he was a bit too late for a small boy aged around nine. The boy now in blood on the floor. He caught the man a moment soon after, when his cock was buried deep in the dead body on the floor. The head of the boy smashed and bleeding.

The man’s blood tasted sweet. There was some kind of aftertaste only left by cannibals. Fili had a few, but the difference made him wince. He gazed around the house. The fridge empty. He peaked into the freezer. Neatly packed portions. Each with a name and a date. His personal consumable trophies.

He gazed at the now dead body, pale and drained of blood.

“I must admit Mr. Smaug, you were a bigger monster than I gave you credit.” Fili kicked the dead body. He began roaming, normally he always felt the need to leave in case someone found him. But here in the desolate forest no one would catch him anyway.

A smell caught his nose. A bad smell, a human smell. Urine and sweat. Not bathing for a long time. Not eating for a long time. Not drinking for a long time.

He slowly went down the basement. He saw the retched holding cells where the killer kept his victims before killing them. Savouring their bodies. The smell of sex all over the basement. It was a disgusting dungeon.

One door was locked, the smell more intensive. He inhaled deeply trying to push the smell away at the same time. He gazed at the lock. He could hear the heartbeat from the other side of the door. A rapid desperate heartbeat.

Leaving whoever was on the other side would mean death. A horrible death in starvation and agony.

The chances the police would find the place were extremely low.

He was doomed to die in there.

And if Fili let him go, he would be doomed.

He waited and listened in. The person had laboured breathing. He smelled bad, probably didn’t have a bath for a very long time. Or food.

Feeling at risk he slowly undid the lock. It was dark inside, even for his eyes. Slowly he noticed the figure crutched in the back of the room. The stench startling. There was no bathroom there. There was a pipe with some water in it. Fili concluded it must have been connected with the tap in the corridor. Dripping water slowly so the victim could drink but never his full.

The boy was extremely emaciated and small. Frail. His odour was fowl even for his insensitive nose. He must have been left there to rot. Without a sufficient supply of food. Surviving on sheer strength and will.

Fili heard the rapid heartbeat, a ragged laboured breath. Blazing eyes looking at him. A strong soul. A soul he could not manipulate. An unbreakable iron will. This boy dreamt of only one thing -  to live. And Fili could not take away that one wish.

The boy was too frail to protest and he wrapped him in a blanket and carried him upstairs. He was weak physically, but not mentally. His mind well guarded and strong.

He poured some water into a bath. And forcing the ragged dirty clothes off, he tried not to notice the ruined state the boy was in. The slim body, the ribs, the old marks of bruises. He tried not to see them all as he was gently washing him.

He wasn’t panicking or reacting. His body tense as if in shock. Fili wrapped him in a curtain that was cleaner than the blanket or rags and gently carried him out.

The boy gazed at the two dead bodies on the carpet, and his eyes shone with understanding.

“I’m going to take care of you.” He told him gently. But the boy did not react.


	3. Chapter 3

He could not believe a change of fate. But when the door opened it wasn’t the Dragon. It was someone else. He wasn’t beat and fucked. He was carried out. No words were said as the man washed him, and wrapped him in some cloth. He was stunned with realization, he was probably too dirty for this man’s taste, but as he was being carried out he saw the Dragon on the floor. With a dead boy. Both bloody and dead. He breathed in with relief, anything would be better that staying there.

The calm words startled him. “I’m going to take care of you.” Sounded too good to be true.

After a long car ride he found himself in a flat. Soon he was laid in a comfortable bed, after a cup of water and some biscuits. It felt so good to eat something normal. To drink clean water. It felt so good to be in a warm comfortable bed. He fell asleep immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili gently traced the measly curly dark hair. The boy’s skin was a bit darker shade, overly slim. He wondered how old was he, what happened to him. If anyone was looking for him. Now that he was cleaner, he was cute. Fili understood that he needed to feed him.

He listened to his heart beat, and only when he was certain he was asleep he left him there. Wrapped tightly in his bed. Safe.


	5. Chapter 5

He woke to the smell of food. It almost smelled liked his mum’s chicken soup. The type she made when he was ill. He opened his eyes, but the room was dark. But not dark enough not to notice the person cooking at the stove just a few meters away. The blond man who took him away. The blond man who killed the Dragon.

“Are you hungry?” The man suddenly asked as if sensing he was awake.

He slowly nodded, unsure if the man could notice his move.

Soon the man put a tray in his lap, and a tiny bowl.

He looked disappointed at the tiny bowl, the delicious smell tempting.

“If you eat too much after a hunger, your stomach will not tolerate the food. Some people would argue, but risking your life isn’t worth it, is it?” The man gently asked.  He gently took the spoon and in a slow motion began feeding the boy.

“Here you go.” He passed him the spoon. The boy greedily ate the soup and vegetables. A light diet for someone after long starvation.

Soon after eating the boy began swaying and fell back onto the pillow.

Fili pulled out his kindle and began reading, watching over the emaciated boy.


	6. Chapter 6

He awoke later with a feeling he hated. He needed to use the toilet. It took a moment to realise he wasn’t in the cell. And that this was somewhere else. And it probably had a toilet.

He slowly got up, and on shacking legs he walked around. The kitchen to the right. He slowly moved towards the door that looked as an interior door. It was a closet. He walked towards the other door, making sure the man was still sleep.

The toilet... what a relief to be using a normal toilet again. He never valued the small things, until he lost everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Fili with relief heard the boy return to bed. He needed more rest. He was very weak. But despite the bad circumstances of their meeting the boy did not try to run or do anything funny. He used the toilet, and went back to bed.

“Would you like some more soup?” He asked the boy gently and saw a nod.

Fili slowly got up and reheated a bit of soup. And again placed a tiny bowl in front of the boy.

“Eat. We need to get you healthy.” He told him passing a spoon. The child did not need anything more, he swiftly began eating as if expecting the food to disappear.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days later they had to move. His new task already sent to him. Ori selected the right snippets and prepared a primary analysis.

He put the notes on the table and began glancing. A location slowly emerging. He crossed all the lines and easily found a name of a town.

The boy’s presence at the table startled him. He saw those keen dark eyes gazed at all the newspaper snippets. ‘Ten bodies found mutilated...’ ‘Police unable to find the killer...’ ‘A brutal homicide...’ The boy slowly brought closer an article that interested him.

Fili glanced at it. ‘Dead body found in Mordor Shipping warehouse.’

“Okay that’s where we’re going to start.” He gently petted the boy’s curly hair. “Are you hungry?” He wasn’t surprised to see a shy nod.


	9. Chapter 9

It felt strange to be next to this man now. As the days passed he began realizing the details. The man fed him but never ate himself. He would go out only at night. He was nice, but he already knew he had to be immensely strong to take down the Dragon. Kili had no idea why the man kept him. Why he fed him. But he wasn’t planning on doing anything stupid. He had nowhere to go to. His mom gone, his step dad even worse. With passing time he was slowly adding the facts together. Remembering the bodies, remembering what happened in that place. This man was no ordinary man. And the longer Kili thought about it the more he suspected him to be something entirely different. But as long as he was safe and fed, we wasn’t planning on going anywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

They stopped in a small rented flat in the middle of town. Ori set it up, under one of the false names Fili was using. The boy slept in the back of the car most of the way. Now clean, in fresh clothes he looked almost like a healthy child. If not for the fact that he was still a bit too slim, and that he did not speak. Fili suspected it was a result of the traumatic experience, because the child wasn’t mute by nature. At night, while asleep he would mumble and cry. Causing Fili’s dead stone cold heart to wince in pain. He had no idea why he took him along, why he cared about him, but in a surprising way he did care.

Maybe it was extreme strength he saw in those dark eyes, maybe it was the strong soul. Anyway he looked at him, everything made this boy special.


	11. Chapter 11

He stayed alone in the new flat more than in the old one. Not that he would complain. He got a TV now, and food. And a toilet. He slept in a warm bed. Somehow this man seemed safe. His presence seemed strong and safe.

With curiosity he thought of what the man was doing. He saw the newspaper snippets, and although he hadn’t read anything for a long time, slowly the letters were coming back to him. Enough to realise what this man was doing. He was hunting.


	12. Chapter 12

When a few days later he came back with blood on his clothes, the boy did not show fear. His deep dark eyes just watched his every move, as Fili dropped the ruined clothes and as he walked to the shower. He rarely took showers, being what he was he never got dirty, he didn’t sweat and he didn’t have typical human bodily fluids.

When he came back a clean towel was waiting hanging on the door knob. He gazed at the boy who did not even look at him, but Fili smiled knowing the boy was trying to be useful.

“We’re going to stay here a few more days, until they send a new target.” Fili told the boy slowly. He saw those eyes turn to face him. Something deeply human demanded to ask one thing.

“Do you want to go home?” He asked the boy. At first the boy just stared, a single emotion standing out - strength. Later a slow shake.

“As you wish.” He finally told the boy.


	13. Chapter 13

He woke feeling wet and uncomfortable, to his horror he realised he did something disgusting and inexcusable. He couldn’t take it and feeling his own urine of the bed and on his night clothes brought tears to his eyes. He could hear his mothers hurtful words ‘You disgusting brat! How dare you!’ ‘If you don’t know how to sleep in a bed you will sleep on the floor...’ He could see the Dragon’s reaction. ‘You’re a dirty little thing...’ The man hissed. ‘I like my pets dirty...’ He fucked him harder that day, and since then it was way worse...

With fear he felt strong arms lift him, as if he was light as a feather. The man did not say anything, without a word he carried him into the bathroom. Stripped him and placed in the bath. Slowly warm water was washing off the proof of his crime... Later the man plugged the drain letting the water flow. He added a bit of soap so the water began bubbling.

Fili without a word changed the sheets and bed spread. He saw the panic in those beautiful eyes. He saw fear for the first time. For the first time he saw a crack in the strong barrier the boy had around him, and the tiny strip of humanity made him worried. He caught the words flying through the boys thoughts. Strips of memories. Bad memories. The boy was expecting to be punished, but Fili did not intend to punish him at all. He slowly cleaned up, and returned to the bathroom.

They boy was just sitting there, not moving, the panic still lingering. The shield down a bit, showing huge vulnerability. He was still expecting to be punished. Just like his mother would hit him, make him sleep on the floor. Just like Smaug would rape him. The Dragon, in his mind the boy called him the Dragon.

He gently washed the boy, admitting to himself he finally looked a bit better. Less slim. Not fat enough, but less slim. More healthy.

“I’m not going to punish you for doing something you did not want to do. It was an accident.” He gently told the boy, sending a calming wave his direction. The boy gazed at him, only when the wave reached him. His dark eyes went narrow. As if sensing the wave. As if sensing he let his guard down. Feeling endangered. For a brief moment Fili wondered how much Native America blood did the boy have. If turned into one of them, he would be immensely powerful. Perhaps even stronger than Fili himself.

It took a long time to make the boy calm down. Fili redressed him in clean night clothes, and put him back in bed. But the boy could not fall asleep. He gently kept assuring him he wasn’t going to hurt him, but the boy did not sleep. Finally he laid down next to him, gently embraced him, and massaged his head. Slowly the boy drifted away again.


	14. Chapter 14

It became a habit. Sleeping in those strong arms. In the cold embrace. Kili had no idea why he felt safe with this man. But it was something deep in him whispering he would never hurt him. His skin was cold, like stone. The flesh pale and lifeless. When so close Kili saw the differences. There was no smell. This man did not smell of anything. When he went out he would occasionally use perfume, but up close he did not have any scent. His arms were strong. So strong they could crush anyone. But he felt safe. So far this man did not hurt him. He did not do anything suggesting interest in taking him. In raping him. Even when Kili did the unspeakable he did not get angry, did not punish him. He cleaned up and without a word gave him stability. That time Kili for the first time felt what the man could do. The gentle mood manipulation. But somehow he did not feel anything false or mean in it. It was a soft wave of comfort. And it felt great to be with someone who wanted to protect him. Deep down he knew what he was, but he could not find any fear in himself.


	15. Chapter 15

They travelled a longer while. Moving from place to place, and Fili was getting bored with no tasks. So he himself began reading newspapers trying to find the right target.

They stopped in a larger town, where he got them a comfortable apartment. Knowing he would stay longer he took a bit larger one, and more comfortable one. The boy did not seem to notice the difference. He just obediently continued eating.

When the newspapers were laid out on the dining table the boy would curiously take a glance at them.

When he came back he found the boy reading an article.

‘Missing woman left her breakfast on the table...’ Fili glanced at the headlines.

The boy gazed at him and pointed to the article.

“So you think this is the work of someone dangerous?” He asked the boy, and he saw a serious face and a nod.

“I’ll trust your gut.” He petted his dark hair. “If you’re right, I’ll make it worth your time.” Fili passed him more newspapers.

The boy smiled a bright smile and eagerly began searching the newspapers.

Fili watched with amusement the eagerness and light in his eyes. As if he had a mission. And one emotion suddenly oozed from the boy, as if he consciously let Fili a bit closer. The feeling of purpose. The understanding of his mission and what he was doing. The need to bring justice to those who deserved it.

He smiled at the boy as the telepathic message reached him.

He reached for the next newspaper given to him by the boy.

‘Mother of three disappears on the supermarket parking...’ The headline said.

“I believe you’re an invaluable help.” Fili smiled at the boy. He saw a smile reflect in those dark black eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

The boy worked without pause, and soon Fili had twenty snippets. He had no idea why the boy selected some while he put others, seemingly similar ones, to the side.

Soon on a map together they marked all the locations of the kidnappings. Fili didn’t see a pattern, but the boy took a pencil and began drawing. A uneven circle, and inside another one.

“This is the operation zone.” Fili pointed to the bigger circle. Then he noticed the small zone in the residential part of town. “So that means this is where he lives...” He gently brushed his hair and on impulse he kissed the boy’s forehead. “Good job.” He told him.

He saw a question in those eyes. “Yes, I’m going hunting tonight.”

The boy nodded, and gently hugged him as if urging him to be careful.

“Don’t worry... I’ve been doing this a long time.” He told the boy.


	17. Chapter 17

Fili at first was puzzled with the results of the boy’s investigation. Without talking to anyone. Just some information from newspapers. Just a simple map. There was something really special about him, and if he was right that meant a new stage in his chase for vengeance.

He drove around the area with his windows down. And soon his nose picked up a delicious smell. Blood. He circled and soon the smell became more intense. He easily found the right house. The smell more and more alluring. Dragging him in. He could tell it was blood of many people. He did one more circle and found a dark place to park his car a bit away.

He did not need to hide, his super speed making him invisible to the human eyes. He slowly made it to the back door. He listened. But there was no sound. Nothing. No heartbeat, meaning no one was home. As he reached to the handle he realised one crucial information. The person who he just tracked wasn’t human at all. For a moment he hesitated, but this person lived against the rules. Slowly he walked in, confident.

He found three dead bodies in the basement, lifeless and drained to the last drop. He used all his senses. The house was empty.

He had to wait a few hours. When the vampire entered, Fili had no doubt it was the killer. The blood tainting the air. Killing a vampire wasn’t as easy as killing a human. But Fili had extensive experience in both.

He cornered the man with ease, the vampire taken by surprise. In one swift move Fili twisted his neck, and quickly reached for the piece of wood he found in the basement. He stuck it deep into his heart.

“I’m one of your own, how can you do this?” The man cried out.

“We’re not the same.” Fili replied, and used a tank of petrol. He burnt the vampire down in the basement next to his other victims. Leaving no trace. He walked out using the back door, and without being seen, using the darkness as his cover, he made it to his car.

When he arrived at the flat he gazed at the tiny boy in bed. He noticed him raise his head.

“You did well.” He told the child and gave him some food. “Tomorrow we’re going to do something special.”

The boy’s eyes shone with excitement.

“Sleep, it’s way past your bedtime.” He told the boy, and saw a huge smile. The boy obediently laid back down.


	18. Chapter 18

Kili felt excited. After breakfast he got dressed and saw the man smile at him. He kept wondering what kind of treat was prepared for him, but something told him it was great. He could feel it in his bones.

“Are you ready?” Fili asked him gently. “Let’s go!” He took his hand as always in public.

Fili drove towards the local funfair. It was a Saturday so many people were there with their kids playing and having fun. The boy’s eyes were wide and excited even more.

“Time for fun!” Fili took his hand again.

Kili could not believe all the joy and fun. Together they went on all three roller-coasters, later he got cotton candy, and they played. The boy proved great at the shooting challenge and soon Fili had to carry around a rather large bear.

“Are you hungry?” He asked gently noticing the boy seemed tired. And he saw a nod.

“Pizza or MacDonald’s?” He asked, but the way he looked at him puzzled made Fili realise he never ate either.

“Pizza!” He decided and took his hand.

Fili watched with amusement as the rather big pizza was placed on the table in front of them. The boy seemed a bit worried to be in a public place, gazing around anxiously. But the smell of the food made him focus on the pizza.

“You take it in your hand and eat it.” Fili quickly put a piece on the boy’s plate.

Soon Kili had a taste of the best thing he ever had in his mouth, and when he glanced at the man he saw an all-knowing smile on his face. He bit down more on the pizza.

‘That’s one of the few things I really miss.” Fili told him gently.

The boy nodded eagerly and nearly swallowed the pizza.

“Easy tiger! The whole thing is for you.” Fili reminded him. He saw a worried glare the boy sent his way, and those dark eyes spoke volumes.

“Don’t worry I’m not hungry.” Fili eased him. “We’re going to visit my home soon.” He told him casually.

Then he saw real worry in those dark eyes.

“They are nice, and I’ll keep you safe.” Fili assured him. The boy shyly nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

Kili was worried, he understood what it meant to go to his home. To meet more vampires. It might mean danger. Kili doubted all vampires in the world could control their urges, and were nice as his vampire friend. He trusted him when he said he would protect him. Kili still had no idea why he felt so safe next to him, but so far the vampire was really taking care of him. Kili’s life much better.

They drove a long way at night, the vampire preferred travelling at night. He didn’t mind that, he was wrapped in a blanket on the back seat, half sleeping half watching the road.

When they arrived at a huge mansion, Kili felt worried again.

“Come sleepy head...” The vampire gently lifted him from the car.

“This is my room.” He placed him in a comfortable bed in a huge room. “Sleep.” He gently petted his hair. Kili easily drifted away.


	20. Chapter 20

When he woke up he wasn’t alone. The vampire waiting there, watching over him.

“Time for a shower.” The vampire smiled. “And I’ll make you some breakfast.”

The boy nodded sleepily and didn’t protest as he was carried into the bathroom.

After fresh clothes, he felt much better, but he knew what would come. He had to face the inhabitants of this house.

The vampire took his hand, and together they walked down. Kili noticed the shades in the whole house were down. Thick curtains were hanging in the windows. He already realised sun was not dangerous, but the vampire avoided it anyway.

“You’re finally home!” A loud red head vampire rushed their way, but stopped a meter away. He gazed at the boy, judging him.

“It’s good to be home.” His vampire nodded and continued walking down.

Soon Kili saw more and more people. Two very old white haired vampires. One more red haired one.

When they made it to the kitchen, Kili shivered seeing the fridge mostly taken by blood bags. It brought him relief, knowing the vampires were fed, but made him anxious again.

“Scrambled eggs?” The blond asked him. Kili nodded with a smile. The vampire lifted him and placed him on a high stool, and swiftly began making him breakfast.

“Why does my house smell of humans?” A loud voice almost made Kili jumped off the stool. His vampire stood there calmly.

The blond did not explain or say anything.

“You know I’m against keeping human pets.” The older man growled.

The blond did not react, he calmly continued making the eggs.

Kili gazed from one to the other, and slowly in his mind he noticed the likeness. They were not only vampires, they were family.

The older vampire stood there, and finally took a closer look at the boy. Thorin intook the slimness. The reached out to read what the boy was thinking, and immediately was met with a strong defence wall. And it wasn’t Fili’s doing. The boy was looking at him as if he could see through him.

“Where did you find him?” The man asked slowly.

“He was a prisoner in Smaug’s lair.” Fili finally answered.

“Is he Native American?” Thorin slowly asked.

“Partially.” Fili told him putting the food on a plate and giving it to the boy.

“You shouldn’t have brought him here.” Thorin hissed. He knew just how dangerous strong people could be, the legends of Native Americans fighting with them still fresh in his memory.

“He would have died without me.” Fili answered simply. “You were the one who taught me not to kill those innocent.”

Thorin gazed back at the silent boy. He saw those black eyes glare at him while eating.

Kili gazed back to the blond, and gently suggested he could go if he as a burden.

“You’re not a burden. I promised I’d take care of you, and that’s what I intend to do.” Fili gently patted his hair.

“He doesn’t speak?” Thorin asked, he could hear the faint mental whisper.

“Not normally at least.” Fili admitted.

“Fine, but he’s your duty and responsibility.” Thorin told him firmly.

“He is.” Fili smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

“So you want another task?” Ori asked when Fili walked into his study next to the library. He noticed the thin boy walk right behind Fili as if he were a puppy.

“I handled this case in the meantime.” Fili put the newspaper snippets on the table.

Ori’s eyebrows crossed as he read the articles. “How did you find this case?” He asked slowly.

“I had some help.” Fili answered. In the corner of his eyes he saw the boy stare at something on the wall. He followed his eyes to the article framed on the wall.  He knew it by heart, that one unsolved case was haunting both him and Ori. ‘Mass grave with sixty three bodies found...’ Without a word he lifted the boy and carried him towards the article letting the boy read it.

Ori watched them surprised. “That old case... I wish he got the sick bastard who did it.”

“Will you help me find him?” Fili asked the boy, and saw a slow nod.


	22. Chapter 22

Ori pulled put all the files they got about the case. He put it on the large table in the library and left Fili with the boy.

“What is he doing?” Nori asked Ori sometime later, watching from afar as the small boy was sorting the papers in some illogical way.

“I’d like to know as well.” Thorin’s growled made both brothers jump with surprise.

“Fili wants the boy to take a look at the old case.” Ori told him.

Thorin just growled.


	23. Chapter 23

Soon Kili was done. He put one seemingly not connected article in the middle. He pushed aside all those which were reprints and didn’t give new information. He had a feeling he wasn’t given everything. That there was more. He began walking towards the computer. He knew what it was but he never used it.

“You want to try?” The vampire asked him. Kili just nodded and soon found himself in his lap the blond helping him with the computer.

Kili typed in three words. ‘assault 1979 New York’. Soon he saw many articles, and it took a while before he found the right one.

“Do you want me to print it?” He heard a question, and he didn’t need to answer as the vampire showed him how to print things. Soon the boy was browsing the files and internet himself and more and more things were printed.

“How far is the boy special?” Thorin asked slowly.

“He’s unique.” Fili told him gently placing all the articles on the table. Seemingly unconnected, but he was confident the boy would show the connection soon.

Soon the boy walked back to the table and added three more articles. And he began arranging.

“A typical pattern of escalation.” Ori whispered seeing some order.

“Is it a vampire?” Fili asked the boy, but he saw a shake. ‘But he wants to be...’ The mental whisper reached him.

“Why did he stop killing?” Thorin asked.

‘What makes you think he stopped?’ Kili spoke in his head knowing this man could hear.

“I want to get him.” Fili brushed the dark hair affectionately.

The boy nodded and pulled out a map. He slowly began marking all the events, writing dates.

“He’s been travelling a lot.” Ori realised.

Soon one road stood out. “His hunting ground.” Fili smiled. “We’ll stay a few more days and then we’ll go hunting.”

The boy smiled a bright smile. Thorin gazed at him and realised one crucial element. This was not only a special boy, his connection with Fili was beyond anything typical.


	24. Chapter 24

When they came back two weeks later, Thorin did not say anything. He gently nodded at the boy, assuring him a place in their house.

“Are you going to turn him?” Thorin asked him slowly.

“Maybe one day. If he chooses so.” Fili responded.

“Fate has already chosen.” Thorin told him firmly.


	25. Chapter 25

Bilbo noticed the boy sometime later and immediately as a teacher he became concerned. The boy was silent and extremely slim. Never talking, uninterested in things most kids would be. They rarely let him out, the house secure as always.

He had known about the house for a long time. His family lived next door for nearly two hundred years. There was one rule his mother always stressed ‘Never antagonise our neighbours’. There was kind of mysteriousness around it, and despite not being very adventurous Bilbo wanted to know more about them. Anytime he tried to talk about it with his parents he was met with a wall of silence, the normal merry and cheerful couple always stopped talking if the topic began. Such an attitude made Bilbo cringe. With time as he became all alone, watching the house next door became a hobby. Few people ever went in or went out. Most came and left at the dead of night, only his backyard camera catching the lights of cars.

He knew for certain the blond man seemed most active. Coming and going often. There was a huge tall bald man with tattoos, who often moved about as well. Usually doing the maintenance around the house or garden. He met the old white haired Balin a few times, and the polite man seemed not to fit in the strange household.

As time began passing by Bilbo noticed a crucial element. Despite seeing for the first time nearly twenty years ago, the blond did not seem to age a day. The old man was as old as ever, but did not look any more frail. Or the strong man did not look anything weaker or older despite the flying time.

As Bilbo came back from Oxford he sat down and gazed into the garden. A sudden absurd though came to his mind. There was only one possible explanation why the secrecy, why the silence of his family and why the facts were so bizarre. His neighbours were vampires.


	26. Chapter 26

He caught sight of the boy again, he was calmly walking around the garden lost in thought. The boy looked thin beyond reason. He had dark curly hair, black eyes and slightly darker skin. What struck Bilbo as odd was the silence. The boy never said anything.

Soon the blond man peaked into the garden. “Lunch time!” And he boy ran swiftly, took his hand and went back into the house.

Bilbo became even more concerned.


	27. Chapter 27

Gandalf was sitting opposite his old friend and could see the worry on his face.

“Gandalf I’ve known you all my life...” Bilbo began talking. “What I’m going to tell you is insane... but you’re the only person I can trust.”

“Oh my that does sound serious.” The old man rasped.

“I think my neighbours are vampires.” Bilbo finally managed to get out.

Gandalf just smoked his pipe and gazed at him calmly.

“Indeed they are.” He did not even pretend.

“You knew!” Bilbo exclaimed accusatory.

“Well, of course I knew. I know the owner of that house. In fact I’ve known him for several hundred years now.” Gandalf confessed.

“You’re not!” Bilbo yelled.

“As a matter of fact, I am.” Gandalf continued smoking, watching Bilbo sit with an open mouth with amusement.

“The world has truly gone to hell.” Bilbo complained finally.

“Don’t worry, they are as peaceful as I am. To survive so long in the world we must obey strict rules. From what I know most of your neighbours spend most of their time among books. In fact, coming to think of it, you would make quite a few friends ever there.” Gandalf told him slowly. “I’m not in the same coven, but I know them really well. I can assure you no harm comes from their presence here, they do not live off blood of humans.”

“So what do they live on?” Bilbo asked in a hollow voice.

“Donor blood.” Gandalf told him calmly.

“Just fucking great!” Bilbo hissed.


	28. Chapter 28

“You could go and meet them.” Gandalf told him slowly. “What made you so concerned?”

“The boy that lives there now.” Bilbo told him.

“Really?” Gandalf was surprised. “They don’t normally do that.” He admitted curiously.

“Fine, we’ll go and talk to them.” Gandalf finally admitted.

After diner Gandalf put on his robe and hat, and slowly they walked.

Gandalf knocked on the door. They had to wait a while and soon Balin, the calm old man opened the door.

“Gandalf!” Balin hugged him tightly.

“Good to see you old friend!” Gandalf smiled.

“Good to see you Mr. Baggins!” Balin greeted their neighbour.

“We’re here to talk to your leader.” Gandalf said straight on.

“Are you really?” Balin mused and glanced at Bilbo. “Do come in.” He opened the door wider.

“Please this way.” Balin showed them up the stairs to Thorin’s office.

Bilbo gazed around curiously, the house thrilling and beautiful. The very idea he could finally see it from the inside was exciting. The hand carved staircase, the elaborate tapestry and best antique furniture.

Balin knocked on the door to the room, and soon a calm “Come in”, could be heard.

Bilbo gazed surprised at the handsome man sitting at the desk. He did not rise to meet them, but he eyes Gandalf carefully.

“What do you want this time?” The low growl stunned Bilbo with the coldness. That moment the man really ticked him.

“I’ve just come by.” Gandalf said without emotion.

“You’re coming means either trouble or that you’re sticking your nose into none of your business.” The man growled.

“Well, certainly you know me all too well.” Gandalf sat down unmoved.

“I’d like to introduce you to your neighbour.” Gandalf said with a merry tone. “This is Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo this is Thorin.”

The man did not say anything his eyes analysed Bilbo and went back to Gandalf.

“Well I’ve always thought in the past good manners were in higher value then they are now but you just proved me wrong.” Bilbo suddenly said, not really knowing what got into him, but everything about this man was irritating. From the rudeness, to the short trimmed beard and the cold blue eyes.

The man gazed at Bilbo again.

“Manners?” He hissed. “A King does not need to know such feeble things.” He turned back to Gandalf.

“So what do you want?” He growled.

“We’ve become concerned about the new pet kept at your house.” Gandalf told him slowly. “From the Madrid Convention in 1845 it has been settled that our like shan’t keep human pets.”

Bilbo went pale hearing the connotation, his brain immediately adding the facts.

“You mean the boy.” Thorin pin pointed.

“The boy.” Gandalf confirmed.

“He was saved by my nephew, and since then had been under our care. He is not kept as a pet and stays with us on his own will.” Thorin told him calmly.

“Can we talk with him?” Bilbo demanded.

“You may try.” Thorin’s strange smile made Bilbo feel weary.

Thorin rang a bell and a young red head man walked in.

“Nori!” Gandalf smiled.

“Good to see you geezer!” The red head smiled.

“Get Fili and the boy.” Thorin ordered.

“Fili just left, but the boy is with my brother.” Nori informed him.

“Bring the boy then.” Thorin demanded


	29. Chapter 29

Kili had no idea why they stopped his work. He did not want to go, but he had no choice. His vampire told him to behave, so he walked up to the main office.

He walked in and sat down without really looking at the people there. He gazed into the main man’s blue eyes. The powerful strong man who ran the house.

“These people want to talk to you.” The man told him.

Kili finally looked around. Finally noticing the strange old man, and the short young man.

He looked back puzzled towards the boss.

“You wanted to talk, so talk.” Thorin growled. “Otherwise you’re wasting my time.”

“You’ve got all the time in the world.” Gandalf mumbled.

“Are you happy here?” Bilbo asked the boy. But those dark eyes kept staring at him.

“Do you want to stay here?” Gandalf asked. But the boy just stared.

“Are you mute?” Bilbo asked, but the boy did not even react. His head slowly moved back to the boss.

“It seems he does not feel like talking to either of you.” Thorin had a wicked smile on his lips.

“He should be going to school.” Bilbo declared and saw the boy react for the first time. Panic.

“Do you want to go to school?” Gandalf pursued the topic.

The boy quickly shook his head.

“Are you safe here?” Bilbo asked. But the boy did not react.

“Where is your family?” Gandalf’s question made the boy react with even more panic. Before they could react he got up and ran. Ran as fast as he could.

Thorin’s eyebrows just rose with amusement and he walked out, with the two guests following close behind. Thorin wasn’t at all surprised as he saw Fili pull up in his car and the boy swiftly ran into his arms. Seeking safety and security.

“So that’s how it is.” Gandalf rasped.

“What do you mean?” Bilbo demanded firmly.

“He’s part Native?” Gandalf asked Thorin. “They are telepathically connected.”

“More like the child communicates that way. As much as I appreciate your concern, you should learn to keep your nose out of my business.” Thorin growled. “The boy is going to stay.”

“Are you planning to turn him?” Gandalf inquired.

“It will be his choice.” Thorin hissed.

“Is it really his choice?” Bilbo demanded.

“Yes.” Thorin did not budge.

“Where did he find him?” Gandalf asked with some kind of urgency.

“In Hell left to die.” Thorin told him curtly without much detail.

Soon Fili walked towards them, holding the boy in his arms. It was evident the boy was clinging to him with strength, as if he was his only salvation. “If you ever make him scared again, I’ll kill you both no matter what rules abide me.” He growled and walked past them.

“I think that answers our questions about safety.” Gandalf mumbled and pulled Bilbo out.


	30. Chapter 30

“Why did we just leave?” Bilbo cornered Gandalf.

“Dear Bilbo, as much as they are civilised, those are vampires. And you just agitated them.” Gandalf told him seriously.

“But that boy...” Bilbo tried to continued the topic.

“That boy is special.” Gandalf stopped him. “Taking him from there by force will only start a war.”

“What do you mean special?” Bilbo became pale.

“He must have Native American blood, Fili returned just because the boy called him. Seeking safety.” Gandalf made him realise. “And Fili... well as much Thorin is a King, Fili is a Prince. Both know little of tact. He’s really calm, but nonetheless he might be dangerous.”

“Do you think he’s abusing him?” Bilbo asked his question.

“Bilbo... the boy wants to stay with him. He feels safe with him.” Gandalf pointed out.

“It’s just not right.” Bilbo mumbled and went to his bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31

Over the next few days Bilbo did not see any of them, until finally he saw the boy on his own doorstep.

“Would you like to come in?” Bilbo asked.

Kili quickly nodded, it took him some time to realise the man was filled with warmth. All the emotions showing concern. Kili never met anyone like that, so warm, so kind to people. Before his vampire no one cared about him, so meeting someone utterly good stunned him.

Soon he was sitting in a beautiful living room, with a cup of tea and delicious homemade cookies.

He sat there a while gazing around and suddenly without a word, he just got up and left.

Bilbo later gazed at the table surprised. As he was cleaning up he saw a newspaper snippet, and a short note.

‘Mysterious boat accident’. Bilbo read the headline from a yesterday’s newspaper. There was short note. ‘Fill your house with laughter’. He gazed at the article again and a name made his blood run faster. Primula Paladin. His cousin.

He quickly called his old friend and lawyer. “Gloin? I need you to look into an issue for me.” He quickly told him about the article.


	32. Chapter 32

Kili visited again two weeks later, and with a huge smile saw the small boy sitting on the sofa. He waved to him, and saw a huge smile as an answer.

“Good you see you again!” Bilbo told him warmly and gave him lunch. “You’re always welcome here.” He gently told him, and he saw a shy nod.

Somehow when the boy smiled at him, Bilbo had a feeling everything would be fine.


	33. Chapter 33

Thorin watched the boy with curiosity. His abilities were strange. He could see things, interpret things. Very strong instincts, deep insight. His bond with Fili something bizarre and new. He never saw anyone bond with someone in such a telepathic in-depth way.

He saw the attraction between them grow. The boy always gazing at Fili with some attachment. And likewise Fili was obsessed with the boy. Always keeping him safe. Taking care of him with some urge and instance.

He watched with spite as the boy continued visiting their neighbour. The strong willed blond. The only person he ever met with a crystal clear heart. He had flaws, but everything in him was screaming care for others. Helping and giving. So when the boy directed the man’s attention to a family issue, Thorin realised what the boy had planned. Focusing their neighbour’s attention on the child. Somehow as the boy began visiting the man calmed down. Enough for Thorin to relax a bit.

Soon he had to face not one nosy neighbour but two.

He had no idea why the small boy ventured into their garden and into their house, but the presence of the tiny boy with the bluest eyes ever startled him. As much as sensing another crystal clear soul. Someone pure. He lifted the child, and heard giggling. He carefully carried him back only to see terror in the blond’s eyes.

“Make sure he does not venture around without care.” Thorin passed him the small boy and turned to leave.

“Thank you!” The man yelled after him.

“You’re welcome!” Thorin told him and continued walking.

The same thing happened again the next week, and soon Thorin wasn’t surprised to see the boy come into their house. He calmly carried him back, but as he would do that he always ended up being invited in. The boy frequently refused to let go of his neck, so not really willing Thorin would go in.


	34. Chapter 34

“What made you so cheerful?” Fili asked as Kili was looking out of the window and giggling.

The boy pointed towards the garden and Thorin carrying small Frodo in his strong arms.

“Are you playing matchmaker?” Fili asked with a smile. He noticed the boy’s effort to make Thorin visit their neighbour. And he had to admit there was something strange about the way Thorin reacted to the small man.

Kili looked back towards the vampire. And for a moment he wondered about their own relation. It had been over a year now. A year with him. A year in safety. No rape, no abuse. Only warmth and acceptance which was surprising considering this was a vampire. It made him wonder about what vampires were really like. Did they love? Did they form families? Did they have sex? He already knew they did not eat, and they did not die from the sunlight. Their skin glowed then, it wasn’t like it hurt but he did not enjoy it.

“You seem focused... a new case?” Fili asked him gently. Kili shook his head.

“What are you thinking about?” Fili asked slowly.

Kili gazed at him. And slowly gently he showed him what was on his mind.

Fili stood there and blinked as the images began flooding him. He never realised the boy was thinking about things like that. But he could not prevent his body from reacting. He knew the boy had bad experiences with Smaug, but he failed to realise the boy missed it. Miss was the wrong word. But there was some strange longing. Curiosity. Awakening sexual interests.

Fili awoke when he felt gentle fingers trace his erection.

“You’re playing a dangerous game.” Fili growled as the boy continued his path of discovery.

Soon another emotion came from the boy, certainty. As if he made a decision. Soon Fili was draw into a discovery of emotions, the boy showing him how he viewed him. He saw the admiration. He always knew the boy admired him, but this was beyond admiring someone who saved you. It was a burning need to have him. To belong to him.

Before he could react the boy was sucking him, with ease and with skill. With a deep need to satisfy him.

“No one would ever come in between us, so you really don’t need to do this.” He told the boy. Knowing deep inside he loved the boy.

The boy looked up to him and one sentenced reached him, ‘I love you too’. That very moment Fili realised that as much as he couldn’t read the boy, the boy could always read him.

“You’re special...” He told him with thrill and kissed him for the first time. Just like he always wanted.

“And as much as I love you...” Fili told him slowly that they were not going to move forward.

The boy nodded with understanding, even more love oozing from his eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

For Kili time flew by now fast, and he felt safe. His vampire was always there for him, supporting him but not pushing to things he did not want. After a long fight with Bilbo, Thorin gave in, at least when it came to the education topic. So Kili found himself home schooled by Bilbo with everyone helping out. Fili never pushed him, he had no idea what kind of paperwork Thorin did to get it done, but at least he didn’t have to physically go to school.

He was impatient. Impatient to grow up. Impatient to become what he was born to be. To help him. To immerse into darkness to destroy evil. So that no one would ever have to on the same path in Hell as he did.

And when he closed his eyes he could see himself grow lean and strong. And he could see them both happy. Hunting for those evil in the world, changing the world. He loved his vampire and he knew he would love him forever.


End file.
